Main Page
Welcome to , the Beyblade encyclopedia since 14th August 2007, that anyone can edit. We are articles with files and we want you to help! MainPageSlider1.PNG|Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Masters]|link=Metal Masters|linktext=Metal Masters has arrived!|link=Beyblade: Metal Masters MainPageSlider5.png|Beyblades|link=Beyblade|linktext=Learn what's Beyblade MainPageSlider4.PNG|Bakuten Shoot Beyblade|link=Beyblade (original series)|linktext=Revisit the original series MainPageSlider3.PNG|Bit-Beasts|link=List of Bit-Beasts|linktext=Look back at the Bit-Beasts width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! NOTE: We are currently hiring users to become admins of Beyblade Wiki, if you think you've got what it takes, then click here. Please note that the majority of Beyblade information on Beyblade Wiki is found first by the World Beyblade Organization and we would like to give credit to them for the news regarding Beyblade, please visit them via this link, http://worldbeyblade.org __notoc__ Beyblade Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the hobby and anime, Beyblade. It is kept up-to-date by editors like you, to make sure Beyblade Wiki becomes the largest database on Beyblade. Become a member and you can help us expand Beyblade so it may grow. Need an introduction to Beyblade Wiki, then go to the Community Portal. Be sure to read our Policies, as it provides the guidelines for the content posted. Also, use our for information on how to create, format, and edit pages. Sol Blaze V145AS is an "Ultimate-Type" Beyblade that appears in the Beyblade film, Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader. It is owned by Helios and could be obtained by pre-ordering a ticket to the aforementioned film through the store, LAWSON. Performance Tip: Around Sharp (AS) Around Sharp is a Sharp Performance Tip with a spinnable bowl-like ring surrounding it. For Stamina and Defense, it has good Stamina and the bowl helps it to regain its Balance. It resembles Wide Defense but the tip performs as Sharp. Wide Defense is still an overall better choice for Stamina. It is somewhat the opposite of Eternal Wide Defense and has terrible Balance issues just like the rest of the Sharp series. (more...) Attack: 0 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 Dunamis, Guardian of the Shrine is the twentieth episode of the 4D series and one hundred and twenty-second episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on August 14th 2011. Having broken through the labyrinth at last, Ginga and his friends are given a hint by a mysterious voice and aim towards a shrine, which become their goal. The fog finally cleared up, and what Ginga and co. saw there were ruins that looked very much like Stonehenge. Kyoya and the others also join them, racking their brains over in order to solve the mystery together, but the solution doesn't float about so easily. Meanwhile, Yuki, who suddenly looked up at the night sky, realizes that the constellation Cygnus, which is up in the sky, is the key to solving the hint, and succeeds in opening the way to the magnificent shrine! (more...) List of Metal Fight Beyblade Episodes • List of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D episodes Upcoming Releases thumb|290px|right|Galaxy Pegasus VS. Ray Striker Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Official Logo.png GingkaMetalMasters.png Ginga.png Hat2.png Takao 024.jpg Takao 032.jpg Dragonballzcentral 2160 4204968047.jpg VariAresManga.PNG Bigbangpegasis.jpg Bigbangpegasisdxset1.jpg L-Drago Destroy F-S.jpg Images74563.jpg Kerbecs.jpg HellKerbecs3.jpg GHP.png Wbaskjaks.PNG GravityPerseus.jpg DXW JS.png BL TCF.png DragoonShot.jpg Takao 035.jpg Takao 053.jpg Takao 056.jpg A2085-78.jpg A931-233.jpg Bladebreakers V-FORCE.PNG Daichi 01.jpg Hiromi 2002.jpg Kai1.jpg Kenny1.jpg Max13.jpg Rei G-Revolution.jpg Takao G Revolution.jpg *Beyblade (hobby) *Beyblades *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Metal Fight Beyblade 4D *Forum *Chat Chat *Beyblade Answers Wiki *Beyblade Fanon Wiki Serious Poll What do you think of Beyblade: Metal Masters so far? Pretty good, needs some work Awesome, I love the dub jokes they make! Awful, just awful, step it up Nelvana I'm neutral "User Award" Poll Who is your favourite Admin? (Forget about edits, Who do you like the most!) EdBoy3 Manaphy12342 DranzerX13 HazeShot FastBlade5035 DarkusMaster84 Category:Browse